


Offering a Ride

by NextTrickAnvils



Series: P5 Fluff Bingo [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: But it's kinda obvious that they're both crushing on each other, F/M, Fluff Bingo, Pre-Relationship, Takes place during the Sixth Palace so there's a quick reference to a certain spoiler there, The other thieves are there too but it's mostly about Akira and Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: Haru gets hurt during a palace trip, Akira carries her to the Safe Room.





	Offering a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Fluff Bingo challenge on Tumblr.
> 
> A friend (who has since deleted her account) requested: Your Persona 5 OTP + Piggy Back Ride

"Have you found her yet Oracle?"

"Gimmie a sec... got it! It looks like Noir ran off to the left and down the stairs. I don't see any shadows there so she should be okay."

Akira sighed with relief, he then turned to the rest of the team.

"Alright, I'll go get Noir. We'll meet the rest of you at the Safe Room. Listen to Queen until I come back."

With a nod, Akira and the group went their separate ways. They all knew the drill by now with the exception of Akechi but someone can fill him in.

After all, this wasn't the first time a teammate was inflicted with Fear. It wasn't even the first time the group wasn't able to deal with it on time and the afflicted person ran away. At the very least there was no ambush this time.

It didn't take long for Akira to reach the stairs. Fortunately as Futaba said, there were no shadows nearby. Unfortunately he noticed Haru struggling to stand, whimpering and hissing.

"Noir?"

As soon as she heard his voice, Haru smiled and attempted to turn around.

"Jok- ah!"

Akira rushes down the stairs and helps her sit down on the bottom step while he sits down next to her. Looking over Haru, he sees a few scrapes on her face (probably from the fight.) Once he looks down, he quickly notices her swollen ankle.

"What happened here?"

"I... I think I must have tripped down the stairs when I was running. When the Fear effect wore off, I found myself on the floor." Haru replied with some embarrassment

Akira doesn't say anything as he pulls out a life stone and places it on her ankle. Haru sighs as the stone fades away and the healing energy courses through her body. He looks over her again, the scrapes are gone and the swelling on her ankle seems to have gone down. 

That said, there's only so much healing magic can do and it's clear that Haru still shouldn't be walking on that ankle let alone fight on it. They needed to leave.

"Alright, we should go. Everyone's waiting for us in the Safe Room."

He stands up, turns around, and crouches in front of Haru.

"Hop on."

A bright pink blush creeps on Haru's face.

"A-are you sure Joker?"

"I don't want you potentially hurting yourself more. It's fine."

With a wince, Haru pushes herself up. She leans against Akira's back and wraps her arms around his neck. As Akira grabs onto her legs and stands up, Haru lets out a squeak of surprise and ends up tightening her grip.

"Ack! ARMS! TIGHT! TOO TIGHT!" Akira choked out

"I'm sorry!" Haru said as she loosened her hold.

After Akira caught his breath, he proceeded to carry Haru up the stairs.

"I... I'm not too heavy for you am I?"

"You're fine."

Honestly this felt kind of... nice. There was something about the feeling of Haru leaning against him with her arms on his shoulders.

The two continued walking in silence, thankfully it looked like the other Thieves took care of any shadows that would have spawned on the way.

"...You know it's funny..."

"What?"

"A girl getting scared, tripping, and hurting her ankle? I thought that only happened in horror movies."

From the corner of his eye, he could see Haru trying to look away but he still caught the small smile on her face.

Eventually they made it to the Safe Room and Akira shouted for Ryuji to open the door.

"What? Eh... alright but I don't know why ya can't do it yourse..."

Ryuji stopped as he noticed Haru on Akira's back.

"Uhhhhh..."

"There were no shadows but Noir got injured when she ran. I gave her a life stone but it was only able to do so much."

"I'm fine Skull. It's just a sprained ankle. Joker insisted on carrying me."

"Just a sprained... dude, hand her to me. I think we still have some coolifier pads. Maybe they could help."

With little struggle, Akira helps Haru into Ryuji's arms. 

Ryuji places her on one of the couches, grabs a pillow to elevate her ankle, and searches for the coolifier pads. Akira explains the situation and tells the group that they're going to let Haru relax for a bit before they all head back to the real world.

With all that done, Akira sits down next to Haru and holds her hand. 

Her blush comes back but so does her smile. He simply smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the ending's kinda abrupt, I couldn't figure how to end it.
> 
> Anyway as always, ya'll can find on Tumblr @ http://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/


End file.
